Loving her
by UnicellularKittyAlice
Summary: It's junior year and everything has changed. Rachel's changed over the summer. She's not the girl they used to know. She's no longer the sweet, vulnerable girl she used to be. Things have changed. Everyone is startled by the new Rachel, especially Quinn Fabray, whose been in love with Rachel since freshman year. Though no one knows.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know. _Where have you been? Why are you posting a new story when you haven't finished DT2? Blah blah blah_. Well, I moved and I don't have a computer. So yeah. Anyways, I will be posting a new chapter of DT2 as soon as I can. I'm only posting this new story because, frankly, I've run out of ideas for the Rose/Bella/Alice coupling. No, I'm not dropping it. Just give me time please.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V

I can't wait to see her again. Rachel disappeared during the summer. No one heard from her, and her dads wouldn't talk to anyone. I was worried out of my mind and so here I was…leaning against Rachel's locker, waiting. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:30. She should be here by now. She wouldn't be late. Not on the first day, that just wasn't Rachel. I sigh and slump down onto the floor in front of her locker, placing my head in my hands. _Where is she?_

Rachel's P.O.V 

I sigh and climb onto my motorcycle that my dad got for me as a coming home present. A beautiful red Harley Davidson. My baby. I rev the engine and speed off towards school. _Ah, McKinley High. Home of the Rejects. How I've missed thee._ Not. I roll my eyes and park next to Santana's blue Sedan. Climbing off, I catch Santana's eye. I wink at her and stride confidentially towards the school. As I reach the doors, Santana blocks my way, I smirk and side step her. She moves with me. My smirk grows as I look into her eyes. "Move." I say to her, my voice low and raspy.

Santana's eyes narrow and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Excuse me, Man hands? I'm not sure who you think you're talking to."

I chuckle lowly and stare right into her brown irises, "I know exactly whom I'm talking to. Now move Lopez."

* * *

Okay, now I know it's short but I just wanted to give you a little taste to see what you guys think. So please review. I should have the next chapter of DT2 up in a couple days. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. Should I continue?

_Alice_


	2. Chapter 2

okay so here's chapter 2. Wait, well chapter 1 wasn't really chapter 1, so does that make this chapter 2? idk..forget it.

Anywhore, please enjoy this flip floppity creation of mine.

Oh, and the characters do not belong to me. (: Thankssss

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V 

"I know exactly whom I'm talking to. Now move, Lopez." I drawl, looking into Santana's eyes.

She looks taken aback and uncrosses her tan arms. We stood there for a while, staring each other down. Santana's brown eyes study me, as if I were some newly discovered species. Her brow furrows and she opens her mouth to say something but the bell for class went off. It's shrill ringing echoing throughout McKinley High, signaling that class has started. But, instead of leaving, Santana remains planted firmly in front of me. Then she abruptly turns and walks away, "We'll talk later, Hobbit." She calls over her shoulder as she disappears around a corner.

_ And then there were none._ I turn and saunter to class. English to be exact. I arrive 15 minutes late. When I step into the class, closing the door behind me, the teacher looks up. "Who are you?"

In response the whole class, no joke, the WHOLE class looks up at me. Blatantly staring, some open-mouthed. I chuckle and do a mocking curtsy, lifting up an imaginary skirt. "The names Berry. Rachel Berry."

Quinn's P.O.V

I slump in my seat in English, my bangs covering my eyes. She's supposed to be here. The teacher called out her name. I sigh quietly and look at the clock. Class started 15 minutes ago. Maybe she's not here today. Just then, the door opens and in walks a girl. She's wearing black skinny jeans, chucks, a tight white shirt and a leather jacket. She looks H-O-T. Hot. No. Bad Quinn. Stop. The girl's hair is a beautiful brown, like Rachel's. I sigh sadly and slump more in my seat. My Rachel. I wish she were here. "Who are you?" The teacher blurts.

At that the whole class looks up. I was already looking. The girl chuckles quietly and a shiver runs up my spine. A good shiver I assure you. She does a little curtsy, her hands poised in the air as if she were lifting a skirt. At that I smile a bit. "The names Berry." _No._ "Rachel Berry."

I resist the urge to laugh at her James Bond reference and gape openly at her. Rachel?_ My Rachel? _My eyes study her, trying to convince myself it's not her. _It's not her. It's not her. But it is her. It's her and you know it. _Rachel's eyes catch mine and I immediately cover my look of relief and love, with an indifferent mask. _She can't know how I feel. She can't know I love her. No one can know. If anyone found out my rep would be ruined. _I remind myself. Rachel saunters down the isle towards me, her hips swaying. I gulp and look away from her. My stomach erupting with butterflies and my palms dripping with perspiration. She sits in the seat next to mine and leans towards me slightly, "Hey Fabray." _Ha, that rhymed. _"Long time no see."

Her voice is huskier than before, maybe an octave lower. The butterflies in my stomach go insane. _She's so close. _I sniff tentatively. _She smells amazing. Like..raspberries and coffee._ My eyes widen. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _I narrow my eyes, feigning anger, and look at her. "I could say the same, Berry."

It took everything in me not to call her Rachel. I had to keep up the charade that I hate her. Which is getting harder and harder to do as i stare in to her beautiful brown doe eyes. My heart does somersaults in my chest. I stare deeper into her eyes, searching for the bright light in them I'd grown to love. But I don't see it. All I see is a dim light where it once was. I frown eternally, _something's wrong. _

Rachel's P.O.V

I found myself staring into Quinn Fabray's eyes and her, mine. She has pretty eyes. So green and stunning. I stared deeper and saw hidden emotions behind the gorgeous green. _Gorgeous? Come on, Rach. Pull yourself together. _Staring into her eyes, I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. I gasped quietly. _Butterflies? For Quinn Fabray? THE Quinn Fabray?_ I finally break eye contact and glance at my nails, feigning a sudden interest in them. I peak up at Quinn to see she's still staring at me. "What?" I whisper-yell at her.

Her eyes widen a bit before narrowing at me again. "What do you mean 'what?'"

I roll my eyes at her. "What are you looking at?"

"You." She answers simply. As if it were a stupid question.

"Well, duh." I chuckle. "But, why?"

"Because you're beautif-" She cuts herself off, smacking her hand to her mouth.

I quirk an eyebrow and tilt my head. "I'm what?"

She glares at me, her green eyes hardening. "An annoyance."

I shrug and look to the front of the class. _Liar. _I avoid eye contact with her the rest of the period. When the bell finally rings I take my time, getting my things together. Everyone leaves, leaving the teacher, myself, and Quinn whom appears to be waiting for me.

I stand slowly and walk out with Quinn. Once in the hall, I turn to Quinn and hold out my hand. Quinn looks at me like I've sprouted a second head. "What do you want?"

I roll my eyes. "Your virginity, what do you think I want?" I say dryly.

Quinn's eyes bulge comically out of her head. "My what?!" She squeaks.

I chuckle and reach around her, stuffing my hand in her back pocket to get her schedule. My hand brushes against Quinn's ass briefly before I grab her schedule.

"Calm down, I'm only fucking with you Fabray." I laugh. "I just want to see your schedule."

I look over her schedule and hand it back to the blushing, slightly frazzled Quinn. "Looks like we have all our classes together, Fabray."

I wink and walk away from the wide-eyed Quinn, trying to quell my heart's erratic beating.

* * *

I know it's not much. But, never fear, I will most likely be updating everyday until I figure out what to do for DT2. So please stay tuned, review, follow, favorite. Whatever you wish.

Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Her thoughts were muddled, and swirling with disbelief.

Her body buzzed with excitement. And her stomach coiled in arousal.

Rachel Berry had touched her ass, and joked about her virginity with nonchalance.

Since when had Rachel gotten such confidence? Such bravery? Such...sultry attributes?

In the back of her mind she wondered, _What had happened to the chaste, innocent Rachel?_

For awhile, she just stood there; silently pondering the consequences of what she so yearned to do. The longer she stood there, the longer she thought and contemplated, the more she came to the realization that she didn't care anymore. She didn't care for the outcomes, or the repercussions, or her reputation. In that moment, all she wanted was Rachel, wrapped tightly in her embrace. All she wanted was to tell Rachel how she felt. All she wanted was to be with Rachel, her shining star. That's all that mattered. All that existed. And all that made sense in this confound universe. It was all or nothing, and Quinn Fabray never settled for anything less than everything. Rachel was, and is, everything. _Her_ everything. And Quinn would not stop until the small singer was hers.

She still couldn't believe what just happened.

Her body tingled in memory of Rachel's soft hand grazing her. The sway of Rachel's hips as she walked away. The feel of Rachel's breath on her neck..

She blushed as she felt herself growing more aroused just from thoughts of Rachel. Taking a calming exhale to quell her thoughts, she straightens her back and saunters away to her next class.

Hoping against hope that Rachel doesn't take a seat near her.

* * *

Santana couldn't believe what just happened.

She had been watching Quinn and Rachel's interaction for afar. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked about Rachel's touching or that Quinn hadn't smacked Rachel for doing so. All Quinn did was stammer and blush at Hobbit's expense.

As far as she had known, or thought she knew, Quinn Fabray didn't blush. But judged by what she just witnessed, she does. And she did..because of Manhands.

Quinn was still standing there, staring after where Rachel had just disappeared. A slight blush still tinted her cheeks and a look of lust flaring in her green orbs.

Quinn was lusting..?

After _Rachel Berry_ of all people..?

Seeing that look in Quinn's eyes made her realize that _Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader _had the hots for _Rachel Berry, Glee loser. _

How interesting...

* * *

Quinn

Her star hadn't arrived to _any _of the last three classes and she was worried out of her mind. Her thoughts immediately turned to the worst.

What if she got slushied to death?

What if she were kidnapped?

What if she fell in the halls and broke her leg?

What if..?

What if..?

"Q…? Q! Come back to me!"

She snapped out of her worried reverie and turned her head to look at the fiery Latina. "What?"

Her cold glare had no effect on Santana, who chuckled and leaned slowly closer. "Worried about your girl?"

Those four words crashed down on her like harsh waves during a storm. She was enveloped in cold, as if she were splashed with a thousand slushies.

_She knows. _

All those years trying to hide it.

_She knows. _

All those times torturing her beloved.

_She knows. _

How could she know? She had the impression that she had done an impeccable job of making a show of her supposed, hatred of Rachel. Yet, she knows.

How..?

She stumbles of her words, shock thriving through her veins. "W-What do you mean?"

God, she sounded pathetic. But she couldn't help it. Santana's knowing gaze made her feel unbelievingly small. "You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about, Q."

She stood up and motioned for Santana to follow her. And they walked in strained silence to the auditorium.

She feigned anger as she slammed the auditorium door open and plopped ungracefully into a seat. To others she may have seemed miffed or pissed. But, eternally..?

She was terrified.

Santana was, is, one of her best friends. She was scared that she'd hate her.

Or worse.

Out her.

Santana sat next to her and, for awhile, they sat in silence.

Any other time Quinn would've been grateful for it but now..?

It just worried her more.

She heaved a great sigh and finally looked at her fellow cheerio. "How'd you find out?"

Santana just furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her for a long moment. As if she's just seen Quinn for the first time. Quinn slumped in her seat and put her head in her hands.

She hoped she wouldn't hate her..

She hoped she wouldn't tell..

Because, wether, she'd like to admit it or not, she needed Santana to be there for her.

A shaky sigh slipped past Quinn's lips. "If you're going to tell everyone, go ahead."

Santana puts her arm around her and whispers. "I'd never out you, Quinn"

Santana grabs her hand in both of hers and rubs her thumb against Quinn's shaking hand. Their skin against alabaster.

"You really like her don't you?"

Her soft whisper caresses Quinn's ear.

Oh, she had no idea..

Quinn chokes on a sob and shakes her head, her short blonde locks bouncing. "Santana, I'm in love with her."

Santana's eyes widen and she gasps. "You...love her..?"

She nods her head and hugs the Latina, trying hard to hold in her sobs, but a few slip out. Santana coos in her ear, and rubs her back soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay Q. Shhh. I'm here."

And that's all she wanted.

* * *

Rachel

Quinn had ignored her for the rest of the day, and it..hurt. More than she'd like to admit, it really hurt.

Whenever she would look at her, Quinn'd completely ignore her.

And every time she did that she felt a pang in her heart. It took everything Rachel could to keep her face from crumpling in pain.

B_ut why? _

Why does Quinn ignoring her take such an effect on her?

It's not that she liked Quinn_. _

She didn't like Quinn like that, did she?

She doesn't..have a crush on her..does she?

She can't have a crush on Quinn. This is..that's just ridiculous.

She couldn't hold feelings for my tormentor. Though Quinn _is_ nicer this year. That doesn't change anything though...right?

School has ended and she was debating on wether or not to go to glee club. What if Quinn's there?

_That's a stupid question, of course she'll be there_.

She has to be there.

* * *

Okay, so, as you could probably tell I tried something different in this chapter. It was a bit out there but I tried. And i actually kinda like it but yea, it doesn't matter if _I _like it. I wanna know if _you _like it. So please review and tell me what you think about this new thing and if I should continue writing chapters like this. Thanks for reading, till next time.

_ Alice _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

Okay, so, I realized that I wasn't very clear in the last chapter. Quinn and Rachel share all their classes. And, as said in the last chapter, Rachel had skipped three periods. Fourth period being lunch. After lunch Rachel went to the remainder of their classes. And Quinn ignored her during those classes. Also, I will be putting the name of the character before putting their thoughts and such so no confusion will ensue. I hope i shed some clarity. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel decided to just go to glee.

She was being stupid. She wouldn't skip glee because Quinn plucked at her heart strings and broke a few chords.

Plus, she wanted to show glee the new her.

Rachel knew she was late but, frankly, she didn't care. Shue was late all the time and _no one_ gave _him_ shit about it. So it _damn well_ not be a problem with her.

She strolled calmly into the choir room. Her chucks quiet on the floor, opposed to the loud clicking the mary janes she wore the majority of last year made.

Startled gasps erupted through the room, and Rachel stifled a snort. If she had known her being late would have such an affect, she would've done it sooner. The looks on their faces were priceless. No one would've imagined the day _Rachel Berry_ of all people would be late to _glee club._

But everyone else's face blurred out the moment she set eyes on Quinn. The blonde's eyes snapped to her and she felt something erupt within her.

A tingle of warmth.

It started in her chest, and slowly traveled to the tips of her fingers and toes. Effectively warming her entire form.

Rachel's heart stuttered in her chest. Stumbling and skipping several beats as she saw a shy pink trickle into Quinn's cheeks.

She's so beautiful.

All Rachel could see was Quinn.

Quinn's expressive green eyes staring into her own.

Quinn's short blonde locks, glistening and shimmering when the sun hit it.

Quinn's perfect eyebrows, that quirk into even more perfect arches.

Quinn's lips.

So pink, and full.

Rachel wondered what it would be like to feel those lips against her own.

She wondered if they felt as soft as they looked.

She yearned to run her hands through Quinn's hair.

She yearned to pull Quinn close to her as their lips clashed.

She yearned to hear Quinn groan as she..

"Rachel?"

Of course,he just _had_ to.

With a sigh, Rachel turned away from the blushing blonde haired angel, to face the intruder of her thoughts.

"'Sup, Shue."

His eyes pop out of his head comically and Rachel could not hold in her laugh.

He looked so _stupid_.

When he stared at her questioningly, Rachel just turned and took a seat among her fellow glee members.

But he wouldn't quit staring. Neither would the rest of glee club. Sans Quinn and Santana, who were softly whispering to one another.

Swallowing the jealously that flared within her when Santana rubbed Quinn's thigh, Rachel turned to Mr. Shue. "Well, continue..."

And so he did.

* * *

**Quinn**

Her heart fluttered as Rachel's beautiful brown eyes met hers across the choir room.

Rachel stared into her eyes with a dreamy look clouding her brown irises. None of the glee members noticed, but Santana and Brittany. The others where busy whispering loudly about Rachel's lateness and her new appearance.

A happy sigh expelled past Quinn's lips as she saw a flicker of light in Rachel's eyes. But she frowned right after when Rachel looked away to Mr. Shue.

Damn that man.

Quinn's hands tightened into fists, her knuckles blanching at the force. Santana noticed and rubbed Quinn's thigh, in effort to calm her down. "Hey, Q. Calm down, it's okay."

Quinn realized what she was doing and deflated.

Stupid.

Stupid.

_Stupid_.

She shouldn't be angry with Mr. Shue for talking with Rachel. But she was. She was furious. Because she had finally seen a light in Rachel's eyes and Shue ruined the moment.

Obliterated it.

Stomped on it.

Sang it a lullaby.

And fed it to a pride of lions that hadn't ate for 7 years.

Okay, she may have been exaggerating profusely, but still, she was pissed.

"I'm sorry San, I just-"

The Latina cut her off with a shake of her head. "I get it, Q. Trust me."

Santana's eyes flitted to Brittany and back. Quickly. Almost too quickly for her to see. But she saw. Quinn's eyes wandered down and she saw that Brittany and Santana's hands were linked.

Oh.

_Oh_.

That made _so _much sense. It explained a lot.

Why Santana was so understanding. And why she looked appalled when Quinn had thought she'd out her.

It all made such perfect sense to her now.

* * *

**Rachel**

Rachel couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at her. The hairs on the back of her neck have been at attention for the past five minutes. She couldn't take it anymore so she turns around and her eyes connected with that of Finn Hudson's.

She made a mental note to confront him about it, but, at the moment, Shue was writing 'Summer' in big words on his retched whiteboard.

Shue turned around and faced the them, a goofy smile adorning his face. "Summer. I want you guys to prepare a song about what happened in the summer. Or what you did during the summer."

Everyone started whispering among themselves, sans Rachel, who had slumped in her seat.

She _really_ didn't want to do this assignment.

Shue spoke up again, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "So.." He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Rachel. "Anyone want to preform..?"

The choir room grew silent and everyone's eyes shifted to Rachel, who shifted in her seat. "Rachel..?"

She glared at Mr. Shue. "Why the hell do I have to go first? Can't one of _them _go first?!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, miffed. Everyone stared at her in shock. No one thought they'd see the day that Rachel Berry didn't preform first.

"Stop staring at me goddammit!"

She stood up and faced the others angrily. "I mean jesus christ! Can't any of you go?! Why does my not singing first shock you so much?"

Rachel plopped angrily back into her seat, her arms crossed defiantly. She grumbled angrily to herself as everyone gaped at her in shock, some with their mouths open.

Everyone continued staring until Quinn, beautiful Quinn, stood up and went to the front of the class. "I have a song Mr. Shue."

Shue shook his head and smiled at Quinn. "Of course, go ahead Quinn."

Quinn nodded and faced everyone. "Okay so, I had a disagreement with my father about my whereabouts during the summer. He was upset I was out all the time. Here's a song that came to mind because of that."

_I come home in the morning ligh. My mother says when you gonna live your life right. Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. And girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun_

Rachel smiles at the sound of Quinn's soft voice. She honestly couldn't remeber the last time she'd heard it. She finds herself swaying slightly with her eyes closed. Bad mood forgoten and lost in Quinn's vocals.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells what you gonna do with your life. Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one. But girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have_

Her smile disappears at 'daddy'. _Her_ daddy. Oh, how she missed him. She held back tears at the thought. It's all her fault. Everything's her fault.

_That's all they really want. Some fun. When the working day is done. Girls - they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun_

That night.. It was supposed to be fun. She could still remember it. They where in the car. Smiling and laughing. Not a care in the world. Her daddy was speeding slightly so they could get to the movie on time. He looked away. For one second. Just one.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl. __And hide her away from the rest of the world. __I want to be the one to walk in the sun. __Oh girls they want to have fun. __Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want. __Some fun. __When the working day is done. __Girls - they want to have fun. __Oh girls just want to have fun. __They want to have fun,_

_They want to have fun..._

Yea, _fun_. _  
_

It's all fun and games 'till you watch your daddies head get sliced off by a chunk of glass..


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait guys. I would've posted this this weekend but I had plans. Saw TFiOS and met a shit ton of celebrities. Best weekend ever. Anywhore, heres the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Rachel**

She sat through the rest of the glee clubs performances. The lyrics and music falling on her absent ears. Her chocolate-brown orbs focused only on the cracked tile floor beneath her sneakers. To those around her, she seemed as though she were deep in thought. But Rachel was really reliving her daddy's death. With each blink of her eyes, images of him frittered behind her eyelids.

_Blink._

Her daddy looking away from the road.

_Blink. _

Their eyes meeting over the back of his seat.

_Blink._

The smile he gave her when he said they'd make it on time.

_Blink. _

The screech of tires.

_Blink._

The glass jamming into his neck.

_Blink._

His short gasps of breath as blood spewed out his mouth.

_Blink._

Watching as the light slowly faded out of his eyes.

_Blink. _

"-chel?"

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

No, she was far from okay. Nothing would _ever_ be _okay_.

"Yes, I'm fine." _Lie._

**Quinn**

Her hazel-green eyes hadn't strayed from Rachel since the end of her performance. Though her soul attention was on the small diva, she still politely clapped after each of her fellow glee clubbers performances. The tiny singer had not taken her eyes off the ground the whole time. And it worried Quinn very much. Rachel usually took Glee club very seriously yet, here Rachel was, completely spaced out. The sight was unnerving to Quinn.

It was near the end of Glee club when Mr. Shue addressed Rachel.

"Rachel?"

No response.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

Rachel slowly looked up. Quinn gasped quietly at the tiny singers eyes. Instead of the lively look Quinn was so accustomed to, Rachel's eyes looked dead.

"Yes, I'm fine."

That was so obviously a lie. Rachel wasn't okay. Rachel didn't look okay. No, not in the slightest. But of course, Shue was oblivious.

"Okay well..would you like to perform?"

Quinn's eyes lit up at the thought of hearing Rachel's beautiful soft voice again.

Please say yes. _Please. _Say yes.

Rachel sighed quietly and stood.

"Fine."

**Rachel**

"Fine."

She grabbed a guitar and smirked at the band, nodding.

"1, 2. 1, 2, 3. Go!"

Why do you care what people think?  
Are you hooked up to their leash?  
You know anklebiters  
Ate up your personality.

Try to remember how it felt  
To just make up your own steps  
And let anklebiters  
Chew up, spit out someone else.

Fall in love with yourself.

Because someday you're gonna be  
The only one you've got.  
Someday you're gonna be  
The only one you've got.

Why you wanna please the world  
And leave yourself to drop dead?  
Someday you're gonna be  
The only one you've got.

What do you actually expect?  
A broken mirror to reflect?  
You know, anklebiters  
Gave you a false perception.

And why do I defend  
(C'mon, c'mon) your ignorance?  
Oh, why do I defend  
(C'mon, c'mon) the state you're in?

You should fall in love  
With yourself, oh, again.  
Fall in love with yourself.

Because someday you're gonna be  
The only one you've got.  
Someday you're gonna be  
The only one you've got.

Why you wanna please the world  
And leave yourself to drop dead?  
Someday you're gonna be  
The only one you've got.

Anklebiters! Anklebiters!  
Someday you're gonna be alone!  
Anklebiters! Anklebiters!

Rachel jumped at the last word and smirked at the faces of awe and shock she was met with. Everyone's mouths were agape, their eyes bulging out the sockets. Shue's eyes were wide with awe along with a certain blonde bombshell.

"Rachel..that was amazing."

Everyone's attention turned to Quinn. Whose cheeks were ablaze with a blush at the realization of what she blurted out. Rachel's lips pulled up into a small smile. The first real smile she'd given in a while.

"Thanks, Quinn."

Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes for a short moment before biting her lip and looking away, taking a seat once more.

Shue erupted immediately into a long-winded speech about winning sectionals then dismissed Glee club. Rachel hadn't been paying attention though, for her thoughts were, once again, on the blonde-haired beauty, Quinn Fabray. The way their eyes instantly connected. The blush that adorned Quinn's cheeks after praising her singing. It all perplexed Rachel greatly. And the tingling on the back of her neck that Rachel felt for the remainder of Glee was surely Quinn, staring at her.

Why was _Quinn_ staring at _her_?

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her Quinn filled thoughts. She looked up to see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. All with worried looks on their faces.

"Rach, are you okay?"

Pain immediately erupted in Rachel's heart at hearing the nickname her daddy gave her. She fought back the tears she felt coming and gave a terse nod. "I'm fine."

Ignoring the trio's skeptical looks, Rachel got up and left the choir room.

Calm down. She thought to herself. Calm down. But she couldn't calm down. It was impossible. Behind her eyelids she saw flashes of her daddy. She couldn't calm down. She hated herself.

_It's_ my_ fault he's dead. It's_ my_ fault. Everything's my fault. _Everything_. _

A frustrated scream fell past Rachel's lips and she punched a locker. She sighed from the pain and rested her forehead against the now slightly dented locker.

_My fault. All my fault._

Tears sprung into her eyes and she slid down the locker onto the floor. Sobs soon shook her small frame. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, she was trying to hold herself together, physically. It felt as if she were falling, shattering into small small pieces.

_Everything's my fault._

**Quinn**

The small brunette ran out of the choir room. Quinn went to chase after her but Santana placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Don't Q, give her some space."

Quinn nodded dejectedly and went to sit down when she heard something. A scream. As she shot up her mind was on one person. Rachel. Quinn quickly turned around and sprinted out to find her star. Santana and Brittany close on her heels.

_Please be okay._

_Please be okay. _

_Please. _

She had expected to find that Rachel had seen a bug, or had been slushied, but the sight she was met with upon arrival broke her heart completely.

Rachel sat curled up on the floor, her right hand's knuckles bruised and bloodied, sobbing uncontrollably. Quinn ran up to her and kneeled down.

"Rachel?"

She reached out a tentative hand to touch Rachel, but the smaller girl flinched away from her.

"D-Don't."

Rachel's voice trembled on the way out, tears still streaming freely down her face. Quinn dropped her hand and stared sadly at her. She had no idea what to do. So Quinn looked back at Santana and Brittany, in hopes of getting some back up. They understood and immediately were by Quinn's side.

Brittany kneeled down near Rachel, her bottom lip trembling, holding back tears. "Don't be a sad panda Rae."

Rachel looked up at Brittany, sniffling, tears still streaming down her beautiful face. Quinn yearned to reach out to her and wipe the tears away, but she relented. She didn't want to scare Rachel.

"I-I'm sorry Britt."

Quinn and Santana shared a confused glance. They didn't understand why Rachel and Brittany were talking as if they were old friends. _Were they old friends?_

Brittany carefully wrapped her arms around the shaking diva and cooed in her ear.

"Shh, Rae. Shh it's okay. Everything's okay."

Quinn felt a flare of jealousy towards the taller blonde, but she quickly swallowed it down. _They're just friends. _She reminded herself. _They're just friends. _But the way Rachel melted into Brittany's embrace, whimpering, made her blood boil. _They're just friends. Only friends. Nothing more._

* * *

A dose of Jealous Quinn for you. But yea, what'd you think? Do you guys think I should go back to first person p.o.v? Tell me in the reviews, or PM me. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel**

Her head was buried in Brittany's chest as she sobbed, she could hear the soft beating of Brittany's heart and in that moment she was grateful to have the tall dancer as her friend. Unbeknownst to everyone in McKinley High, Brittany and Rachel had been friends since the 4th grade. She could still remember vividly, her first encounter with Brittany S. Pierce.

_A smaller 4th grade Rachel had been sitting alone during snack time. She sat in the corner, nibbling happily on her vegan cookies until two boys came up and threw berries at her when the teacher left the room. Everyone laughed at her, all but one. A girl with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Brittany. The class started chanting. _

_"Rachel's a berry! Rachel's a berry!"_

_It didn't bother Rachel much. She wasn't upset in the slightest, she just became annoyed. _How immature of them to make fun of my last name._ She thought to herself. And she was a millimeter away from giving her fellow classmates a long lecture about their immaturity and that she obviously wasn't a fruit, when a berry hit her in the eye. _

_Involuntary tears slid past her eyes as it stung slightly. She rubbed her eye, a small whimper passing her lips, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. At first she thought it to be the teacher, finally returning and consoling her, but then she looked up and her teary brown eyes met with kind blue eyes full of concern. _

_"Are you okay Rachel?"_

_The class fell silent. No one had ever done such a thing as to console Rachel, sans the teacher. _

_"I'm fine, thank you." _

_Brittany then smiled and pulled a berry out of Rachel's hair and popped it into her mouth, eating it and humming in appreciation when the berries juice spread onto her tongue. Rachel wrinkled her nose and giggled. Eye injury forgotten. _

And they'd been friends ever since. But no one knew this. No one. So Rachel having her head buried in Brittany's chest and Brittany cooing soothing words into Rachel's ear was probably a strange sight to Santana and Quinn...Santana and Quinn!

Rachel had forgotten that they were even there. She sniffled and pulled away from Brittany, rubbed away the few stubborn tears that remained in her eyes, and looked up at her long time friend.

"Thank you, Britt."

Brittany kissed Rachel's cheek and gave her another, shorter, hug. "No problem, Rae."

They smile softly at each other and stand up, looking at Santana and Quinn. Both of whom had looks of confusion plastered on their faces. Though Quinn had a underlaying look of...jealousy?

Rachel shook her head, thinking she was just imagining things. Quinn had no reason to be jealous._..unless...no..stop being stupid_. When Rachel looked at Quinn again the look she thought she saw had vanished. And she thought maybe it was just all in her head.

It had been silent for a while, they'd all been staring at one another.

"What the hell just happened, Berry?"

Rachel turned to Santana with feigned confusion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Lopez."

In response Santana glared at Rachel, clearly not amused by her tactics.

"Listen here Berry-"

Rachel immediately cut her off, a cold glare replacing her 'confusion'.

"No, you listen Santana-I think I'm hot shit-Lopez. Why don't you mind your fucking business and skamper back to wherever it is you came from?"

Rachel's words put the trio into a shocked silence. Santana just stared, open mouthed at the small diva. Brittany looked concerned and slightly disappointed. But, Quinn. Quinn had a small smile on her face, her eyes full of respect for the tiny singer.

Santana finally broke out of her shocked trance and glared at Rachel.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?"

Instead of flinching or grimacing at the latina's harsh tone, Rachel simply smiled and bowed slightly.

"I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, and I have one thing to say to you Santana Lopez."

Rachel advanced slowly on the latina and stared up into her eyes. Brown meeting brown. rachel smirked and leaned closer to Santana until their noses were mere inches apart.

"Fuck. Off."

Rachel then turned around and strutted out of McKinely High. Her hips swaying.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

That was so hot.

That's all Quinn could think as she slowly drove home, after talking shortly with a miffed Santana, and a concerned Brittany.

Quinn still couldn't believe Rachel told Santana to fuck off. The whole thing had been slightly amusing, yet, at the same time, worrying. Amusing because small, fragile Rachel, telling off tough, bitchy Santana was just...she had no words. During the ordeal Quinn had trouble holding in her laughter. Though she was worried because Rachel had changed. A lot. Sophmore Rachel was sweet and kind and never ever cursed, let alone at_ Santana. _And Junior Rachel is silent, angry, demanding, and oh so badass.

But junior Rachel..she's confident and flirty. Quinn was torn between being worried out of her mind and being turned on. She was almost, completely sure that had happened to Rachel during the summer that caused such a drastic change. And she was going to find out what happened to her star, no matter what it took.

* * *

Yea, I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer..scouts honor.

_Alice_


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the next chap, sorry bout the wait. Also, my other stories should be updated today as well.

-Alice

* * *

QUINN

The blonde haired beauty was beyond worried at this point. She hadn't seen Rachel for 3 days. Each day she'd went to the brunettes house, but each time Rachel would either be there-and ignore her, not opening the door-or not be at home at all. It was now verging on the fourth day and Quinn could not take it anymore. The worry she's encased in was near maddening, so she made the short drive to Rachel's house and banged on the smaller girl's front door. "_Rachel Barbara Berry_, open the _damn_ door now!"

She hadn't expected it to work, so imagine her surprise when the door swung open to reveal a pajama-clad Rachel. "What do you-_oomph_!"

Quinn had launched herself at Rachel, effectively knocking the air out of her, as she latched her arms around the smaller girl. Not planning on letting go, either. Quinn nuzzled into Rachel's neck, marveling at the warmth radiating from her, and the softness of her skin. "I missed you, Rachel."

In her Rachel induced bliss, Quinn had yet to notice that Rachel had stiffened slightly a shocked look invading her features.

RACHEL

She wasn't sure why Quinn Fabray had arrived at her doorstep at close to 10pm. She'd been getting ready to go to bed when the blonde beauty banged on her door, demanding to be let in. So she'd opened the door and almost instantly found herself wrapped in Quinn's embrace. To say it'd caught her off guard would be and understatement. Quinn had never shown her affection, nor really talked to her, aside from vehement insults and taunts, since freshmen year. And now, she found herself being hugged, and talked to, and comforted by none other than Quinn Fabray. The vast turn around gave Rachel whiplash. She'd never really been associated with Quinn, at all. And now she was here, and she was hugging her and...god, she smelt amazing. For the second time Rachel found her stomach full to the brim with butterflies, because of Quinn. And she had a sinking feeling that maybe, just maybe, she was actually developing a crush on the head cheerio. It confused her so, how could she develop a crush for someone who, as far as she knew, had hated her. Well, she'd thought that Quinn hated her but, seeing as she was in the arms of said girl, she couldn't help but think against it. "Um, Quinn." The cheerio continued to nuzzle her, humming in response. "Why are you here?"

The blonde's reaction to Rachel's question was immediate. Quinn let Rachel go, as if she'd just realized what she was doing, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "Um, sorry. I was just.."

Quinn faltered and stammered, rubbing the back of her neck. Rachel was amused by the sight, and slightly amazed. She'd never seen Quinn, brave, confident head Cheerio, nervous. "I was uh..worried about you Rachel. You haven't been to school lately and..I just.."

Quinn blew out a sigh. "I just really missed you."

Rachel didn't know what to say. Her words failed her so she just stood there, gaping. Her mouth opened and closed as to respond but nothing came out. Her thoughts were jumbled but they all surrounded one thing, Quinn Fabray missed her. _Her _of all people. She was beyond confused, and the strange feeling she'd had in the pit of her stomach returned occumpanied with a warmth in her chest.

She finally found the words to utter, her eyes still wide in shock. She imagined she looked akin to a fish out of water and resisted the urge to chuckle at herself. "Uh, Quinn, do you know what time it is?"

Quinn glanced at her wristwatch and blushed. Rachel stared in fascination at the blonde's cheeks, she watched the pink spread down Quinn's neck and disappear under her blouse. Rachel found herself smiling softly at the head cheerio, "That's adorable."

With horror at what she'd said, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

QUINN

Quinn couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Rachel called her adorable. She knew not wether to be joyful or miffed. "You think I'm adorable?"

The small singer stammered and blushed lightly. It took everything in Quinn's power not to coo at her. Rachel stumbled over her words a few more times before clearing her throat. "Uh, well, yeah. But, um, it's getting pretty late and-er-there's school tomorrow. So, yeah."

Quinn looked down at her feet, her cheeks heating up with a blush. She looked back up at Rachel and smiled softly, she couldn't help it. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Rachel nods, "I think so."

Quinn smiles again, wider and brighter than the last. "Okay. See you tomorrow Rachel."

Before Rachel could disappear behind her door, Quinn flits over and gives her a hug. She brings her mouth to the brunettes ear and whispers softly. "Please come tomorrow."

She places a lingering kiss on the small singers cheek and backs away, her lips curled in a soft smile at the look on Rachel's face. She walks backwards to her car, her eyes never leaving Rachel's. When her back finds her passenger door she sends a small wave before getting in the car and driving away, leaving a stunned Rachel.

THREE DAYS LATER

Quinn walked into the girls' locker room, forlorn; she hadn't seen Rachel for close to three days now. The Blonde was on edge and slightly miffed that Rachel hadn't come to school, ignoring her calls even despite what happened at the smaller brunettes house nearly three days before.

With a huff, Quinn began to undress. As she slipped off her cheerio uniform she heard a shower turn on. The blonde was surprised, it was quite early in the morning and she hadn't recalled seeing any students in the locker room with her. Curious, she tiptoed to the showers. "_**I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend. Sometimes you're better off alone.**_"

Quinn froze in her tracks, she knew that voice. She turned the corner to the showers and peeked into them, there standing under a stream of water was Rachel. The love of her life; though the smaller brunette was unaware of her affections. She felt like a creep staring at Rachel in the showers but it was steamy, much to her dismay, so she couldn't really see anything. Quinn continued watching her, or more listening to her, sing. "_**But if you change your mind, you know where I am. Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find m**__**e.**_"

A small smile worked it's way into Quinn's features. Rachel was back. And she was singing. In the shower. Naked. Quinn's eyes winded as her thoughts progressed. Rachel Barbara Berry was naked, and wet, mere inches away from her. Quinn was glad she was already undressed because her feet moved without thought, towards the voice, towards Rachel. In the showers. " '**_Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend. And never did I think that I_**.."

Just as the brunette sung the next part, and just as Quinn neared her, Rachel turned around and the steam cleared. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide in horror and awe. Rachel's hands were massaging her hair, and her breasts were on full display. They were everything Quinn imagined, not too big, perky and perfect. Her areola's were pink and glistening from the downpour of shower water, and, despite feeling like a creep, she stared. She stared and stared and could not, for the life of her look away. And she wasn't being a perv. No, she was appreciative of what she saw, Rachel's body was pure art.

"Fabray.."

The voice was fuzzy, and sounded far away, all she was focused on was Rachel's beautiful body. She wanted to see as much of it as she could. While she could.

_Smack_!

"Fabray!"

Quinn returned to the real word, and her eyes finally moved from Rachel's body. She rubbed the side of her head, a small pout forming. "Ow."

She looked at her abuser and blushed, Rachel was laughing at her. Like full out, belly busting, laughter. "You could've taken a picture, Fabray. That way you coulda stared at me longer."

Quinn, huffed and crossed her arms. "I wasn't staring.."

Rachel's eyebrow arched. "Oh, really? So what were you staring at? The wall?"

Quinn's blush returned ten fold when she realized she was caught, and Rachel smiled. "So you were staring. Why?"

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and for once, spoke what was on her mind, instead of holding it in. "You're beautiful."

Rachel's eyes widened for a second before her expression became neutral, unreadable. She stepped closer to Quinn, who immediately backed away into another shower, her back hitting the cold tiled wall. Rachel continued to get closer to Quinn until their noses were mere inches apart.

Hazel eyes met brown ones as Rachel inched even closer, her lips nearly brushing Quinn's, whose breath caught. They just stayed that way, staring at each other, for a while. Quinn's heart was beating wildly against her rib cage, and butterflies assaulted her stomach. She was a mess.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Quinn blinked in confusion, her thoughts had been skittered with being in close proximity of the girl of her dreams. "Saying what?"

The small singer rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. "That I'm beautiful."

Quinn, looked deeper into Rachel's eyes, her own shining with emotion. "Because you are." She decided to be brave and tuck a lock of Rachel's hair behind her ear. Eyes still connected. "So beautiful."

RACHEL

Rachel had come to the conclusion over the past couple days that she liked Quinn, a lot, maybe way more than she should. And she wasn't talking about like, as a friend. She meant like like. Like super crush, like. (Jesus that's a lot of likes) She wasn't so sure that Quinn, liked her back until this moment. Staring into the emotion filled hazel eyes of Lucy Quinn Fabray, she realized the Quinn liked her too, and she had for awhile. How long? She wasn't sure. But that didn't really matter, she liked her.

Her body shuddered in response to Quinn's soft touch. The words she'd just whispered echoing in Rachel's head. She couldn't help herself anymore. Rachel leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips with hers. She wasn't prepared for the oncoming explosions in her head. Quinn's lips were so soft and gentle against hers. Their lips moved in sync and Rachel put her hands on Quinn's hips. She pulled her closer, their hip bones knocking against each other and Quinn moaned. It was the sexiest thing Rachel had ever heard, but she didn't want to do it in the showers. Rachel broke the kiss and lightly bit Quinn's lower lip before backing away from the pinned girl. "Class is about to start."

Rachel toweled off slowly, knowing that Quinn was staring at her, mouth agape in shock. But she didn't acknowledge her, she quickly got dressed and left the locker room, leaving Quinn behind. Rachel couldn't think, her lips were tingling, her lips tasted like Quinn. All she could think about was Quinn. Her lips, her body, her sexy moan. Her mind was a whirlwind of Quinn Fabray. And only as she sat down in her first class, did she realize what she'd done. She kissed Lucy Quinn Fabray, HBIC, head cheerio, the girl whose tormented her since freshman year. And for a second, she regretted the kiss, and the feelings she had towards the blonde. But then she made a realization, Quinn liked her, she liked Quinn, and she didn't really give a single fuck about the past.


	8. Chapter 8

QUINN

Quinn went to class, dazed, confused. Her thoughts stuck on those moments she and Rachel had shared just moments ago in the girls' locker room. If she wasn't so sure it'd happened, she'd have thought she was dreaming. Her lips still tingled from the connection, and Rachel's lip gloss was still smeared on her lips.

Quinn couldn't help the dreamy smile that spread on her face as she thought about Rachel's lips on hers. They were soft and supple, yet hard and demanding. She loved it. Every bit of it. And she hoped that there'd be more kisses to come.

The school day blurred by Quinn, her head somewhere else the whole time. She was sure she'd missed notes and homework, but she could care less.

Quinn practically ran to Glee, beyond excited to see Rachel. And it showed. Her eyes sparkled, and she had a wide smile on her face. She sped past Santana, whom laughed, shouting, "Where's the fire, Fabray?" But Quinn ignored her, and skidded to a stop in the choir room, doubling over to catch her breath, the sounds of her ragged inhalations of air filling the room, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Quinn gave a weak nod and held up one finger. _Jesus_, she thought, _I really have to work out more_.

She was still bent over when she felt a hand softly stroke her ass, almost too quick for her to notice it, but she did. "Eek!"

Quinn jumped out of her bent position and spun around to give whoever touched her ass hell, but the words died in her mouth as she came face to face with Rachel, whose lips pulled into a small smirk. "Quinn.."

Quinn felt her knees practically go weak at the sultry tone of Rachel's voice, her stomach coiling at the look Rachel gave her, as if the small brunette knew just what the blonde was feeling. "R-Rachel.."

Quinn felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down, kicking her pristine white flats against the floor. "U-Um, I.."

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to say what she felt she should say. Her tongue-tied and she struggled for words as she floundered in front of a grinning Rachel. Quinn took a deep breath and decided, _fuck it, we already kissed. _She slowly stepped toward Rachel and smiled when the grin fell from Rachel's pink lips. Quinn took another calculating step towards the small brunette and leaned down a bit to whisper in the, now frozen, girl's ear. "Meet me in the auditorium after glee."

She made her voice as low and raspy as she could, grinning in victory when she heard Rachel gulp. Without waiting for an answer, Quinn spun around, her dress twirling and sat down, winking at Rachel as she took the seat close to the brunette beauty. The clearing of a throat broke Quinn's staring contest with a slightly blushing Rachel. "Spill, Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and turned to face her, lowering her voice so Rachel wouldn't hear. "Well Santana, if you must know. Rachel and I shared something in the girls' locker room."

Quinn could tell her bluntness caught the fiery latina off guard and eternally smirked. "What? You and Berry had sex?"

That, now that, caught Quinn way off guard, her mouth was agape as she stared at Santana, a blush coloring her cheeks as her thoughts ran rampant. Rachel naked, her ample breasts shimmering with sweat, her nipples hard with her arousal. Her brown locks splayed about, as her eyes closed in pleasure and her mouth opening to let out a soft moan. Her name falling from those perfect pink lips, "Quinn.."

Rachel's hands grasping at her shoulders as she gasped for breath, her nails digging into the skin. "Quinn."

Those gorgeous eyes opening and staring deep into her hazel ones, silently conveying her emotions as she orgasms, her name falling out with a scream of pleasure. "Quinn!"

Quinn blinked and her vision of a naked, panting, Rachel left her, revealing an amused, and slightly agitated, Santana. "You were fantasizing about it, weren't you?"

Quinn shook her head quickly, stuttering and searching for a response for Santana. But thank god for Mr. Shue's arrival, she grunted to Santana and turned to face Shue. She could see Santana smirk from the corner of her eye but ignored it as Mr. Shue started his musical tangent. But the blonde couldn't pay attention as she saw Rachel move her seat closer to her. And she really couldn't pay attention when the small brunette began to rub her knee against her leg. Quinn bit her lip and clenched her fists, trying to think of a way to get away from the brunette before she lost control and jumped her bones. Quinn's hand shot up as soon as Mr. Shue uttered the word, "Sex".

"MR. Shue, I have a song."

They all stared at her in shock, she was never the first to perform, especially when the theme was recently announced, that was Rachel's thing. "Uh..okay Quinn go ahead."

Quinn stood up and fixed her shirt and her hair, ruffling it a bit to make it look like sex hair. And she faced her fellow glee clubbers, her best sex eyes in place. She then turned to the band behind her and whispered her song and they all smirked, nodding excitedly. Quinn turned back to the class and smirked.

RACHEL

"_I want you_,"

Rachel gulped and stared, her mouth slightly agape as Quinn began her song, her voice was low and sultry and she was swaying her hips slowly.

"_I want you so bad_" Rachel's stomach coiled itself into knots as Quinn's gorgeous eyes, shining with want and hunger, met hers as she sung.

I want you," As Quinn carried the note, she pointed in Rachel's general direction but Rachel knew Quinn was pointing at her, and that made her insides melt.

"_I want you so bad. __It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad" _Rachel bites her lip as Quinn tugs at her hair and looks directly at her, the wanting look clear in her eyes.

_"I want you, I want you so bad babe," _She stares intensely at Quinn, and Quinn stares back and she whips her hair and belts the rest of the song. _  
_

_"I want you, I want you so bad_  
_It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad_

_I want you, I want you so bad babe_  
_I want you, I want you so bad_  
_It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad_

_I want you, I want you so bad_  
_I want you, I want you so bad_  
_It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad_

_She's so heavy_  
_Heavy, heavy, heavy_

_She's so heavy_  
_She's so heavy, heavy, heavy_

_I want you, I want you so bad_  
_I want you, I want you so bad_  
_It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad_

_I want you, you know I want you so bad babe_  
_I want you, you know I want you so bad_  
_It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad yeah" _

Quinn then drops on all fours and crawls slowly towards Rachel, a predatory look in her eyes and Rachel toes curl at the scene before her, her arousal is clear and she doesn't care that the gleeks are watching with rapt attention at the scene unfolding before them. And as Quinn sings the last line, trailing her body up Rachel's and cups her face; Rachel can't help the soft sigh that escapes her as the blonde does so, and that doesn't go unnoticed by their audience.

_"She's so..." _Quinn then leans forward slowly as the music fades out and right as their lips are about to connect Quinn pulls away, leaving a miffed and very aroused Rachel.

Rachel leans back, her eyes wide. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit" Puck drawls, catching everyone's attention, his hands covering his painful erection.

"Holyy shit."Kurt and Mercedes say at the same time, looking at Quinn and Rachel before looking at eachother.

"Holy fucking shit." And of course the last is Santana, a smirk pulling at her lips as she slowly claps, a smiling Brittany over her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**QUINN**

Only when Quinn heard the resounding responses from her fellow gleeks, and the slow clap of Santana, did she realize what she'd just done. A blush licked at her cheeks and she got up from the floor, looking anywhere but at Rachel and her peers. She was embarrassed, dumbfounded at the way she'd acted. In front of her peers, no less. She'd basically just outed her feelings to not only Rachel, but the Glee club which included two of the school's biggest gossips; Mercedes and Kurt.

Oh god, Quinn thought, what have I _done_.

"Wow." Rachel spoke finally, interrupting the stunned silence that hung in the air after Quinn's performance. "Quinn..that was...wow."

Rachel stared deep into Quinn's eyes, and Quinn's blush deepened. Oh, _god_.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat, interrupting their staring contest. "Well, then...anyone else want to perform?"

**SANTANA**

Santana rushed to catch up with Quinn after glee, Brittany trailing close behind her. "Q!" Santana shouted, trying to get her to stop. "Q, wait!"

But Quinn ignored her, and continued speed walking down the hall. So with an exasperated huff, Santana sprinted ahead of Quinn and skidded to a stop in front of her. "Q, seriously, what the _hell_ was that?"

Quinn stopped and turned to face the fiery latina, Santana was expecting anger, or a flustered look but what she saw was not even close. Quinn was crying, _crying. _Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, and her bottom lip trembled. "I-I don't know Santana. I just...Rachel made me...and I..."

The next thing Santana knew, Quinn was in her arms, shaking with sobs. "I basically told them...told _her." _Her friend's body shook harder. "God, I'm such an i_diot_."

"No." Santana said, her voice hard but firm. "No, Quinn, you aren't an idiot."

Santana gently runs her hands through Quinn's hair. "You are not an idiot, okay?"

Quinn whimpers and nods, "O-Okay..."

"Quinn...?"

Santana and Quinn instantly break apart and look up, seeing a confused looking Brittany. "Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn sniffles and nods, rubbing her already red eyes. "I'm fine, Britt." She looks at Santana and smiles sadly. "I gotta go."

Santana and Brittany watch as Quinn walks away, her shoulders slumped.

"B, we have got to help Q."

And so Santana explains everything to Brittany, as they drive to Breadstix.

**RACHEL**

To say Rachel was stunned would be a vast understatement. She was completely blown away by Quinn's super sexy performance in Glee. She'd been thinking about it ever since she got home, 4 hours ago.

Rachel was scrolling through her old MySpace page, reading all the mean comments on her videos again made her feel like she was back in Sophomore year. She continued scrolling and paused, confused, when she saw she got a message from one Santana Lopez. She clicked on it, albeit reluctantly and warily, and read it. It was a simple message, and had it come from anyone else she'd have been intrigued.

'We need to talk.'

The message worried her, but only a little. She lazily typed back a message, shorter than the one she received.

'Kay.'

A response came back almost instantaneously. 'Now.'

Before Rachel could respond the bell rang and she thought, _if that's Santana that's creepy as balls_.

She left her room and trailed down the stairs, purposely going slow. "Puta Madre, ¡Ándale! Hurry the hell up, Berry, it's cold as hell out here!"

_Yup, definitely Santana. _"Sanny, that's not nice."

_And Brittany, of course. _Rachel pulls the door open. "Hell is cold?"

Santana sneers and pushes past Rachel into the house, Brittany following and sending an apologetic smile at Rachel. Rachel follows them into the living room, and sits in the chair opposite them. "Santana, to what do I owe the displeasure?"

Brittany frowns and Santana raises her eyebrow in a way that reminds Rachel of Quinn. "It's about Quinn."

Rachel's attention snaps to Santana. "Quinn? What about Quinn?"

She unknowingly leans forward in her seat.

Santana looks at Brittany then back at Rachel, taking a deep breath. "She likes you."

Rachel blinks. "I know."

"No, you don't. She likes you more than you know Berry. Don't ask me why, because I honestly have no fucking clue."

Rachel leans back in her seat, looking down at her hands. "Define 'more than I know'."

"She loves you."

Rachel's head whips up. "W-What?"

"She. Loves. You." Santana talks slow, as if she were slow.

Rachel's vision blurs and her head spins. "Uh, San, she doesn't look so good."

Before Santana could respond Rachel's vision blacks out.

**SANTANA**

"Holy balls, I killed her!" Santana covers her face and shakes her head, "Oh god, oh god."

"I'm not dead you idiot."

Brittany giggles, "Sanny, she fainted." She tries to stifle her laughter behind her hand and her face turns red from the effort.

Santana blushes, "Shush you."

Brittany helps Rachel up slowly, "Are you okay?"

Rachel nods, "Yeah, just..." Rachel turns to Santana and bites her lip, "Are you sure?"

Santana nods, her blush diminishing. "She told me herself, now my question is what are you gonna do about it?"

Brittany tsks at Santana, "Santana.." She turns to Rachel and smiles apologetically, "What she meant is do you feel the same?"

Rachel buries her head in her hands and sighs, "I...yeah, yeah I do."

Brittany smiles so brightly that it brings butterflies to Santana's stomach, _oh god she's so beautiful._ "Yay!"

Rachel looks up from her hands and smiles, or tries to smile, at Brittany. "Now what?"

Santana scoffs and shakes her head, "'Now what?'" She says, mocking Rachel. "Now you woo the shit outta Quinn, that's what. Now get your ass up so we can plan operation, GQTSCOM."

Rachel's brows furrow, "The fuck is GQTSCOM?"

"Get Quinn to stop crying on me. Duh."

Rachel let's out a dry chuckle, as Brittany giggles at her girlfriend's antics. "Heh, okay."


End file.
